Diana's Big Date
by Galaxy1001D
Summary: Diana Prince's first date with Steve Trevor doesn't go as planned.


Diana's Big Date

_Wonder Woman, Steve Trevor, DC Comics, and the Wonder Woman TV show are owned by Warner Brothers, which is owned by Time Warner._

Overseas the war against the Axis raged and in Washington DC the dedicated counterintelligence personnel at the War Department struggled to keep up. Major Steve Trevor, United States Army Air Corps, former college quarterback, fighter pilot, war hero, beefcake hunk and poster child for 'looks good in uniform' sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock. It was almost five. It was stupid to wage the Second World War on banker's hours but there was no denying it. He needed a break.

"Diana, could you come in here?" he called to his secretary.

"Yes Major," she said like a good little soldier. Major Trevor and Diana Prince were on a first name basis. He called her 'Diana' and she called him 'Major'.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked. "We've been working overtime for weeks and the war never ends. We deserve a break. It's Friday night. Why don't we go out somewhere nice and I'll take you dancing?"

Petty Officer Diana Prince, Yeoman, United States Navy, drew in a breath. A tall, statuesque brunette who concealed her beautiful blue eyes behind a pair of oversized glasses, Yeoman Prince projected an innocent charm that hid a whip smart mind that was very observant. Despite her shy demeanor, Steve Trevor figured she could see through him as easily as she could through a clean window. "Why Major, this is awfully sudden. Isn't there a rule about officers fraternizing with their secretaries?"

"What idiot made that rule up?" Steve sighed.

"You did sir," Yeoman Prince replied dryly.

"Oh, so I did," he muttered. It was true. He had instituted that rule ever since Marcia, his last secretary was revealed to be a Nazi spy. Nazi spy nothing, she had been running the German spy ring in Washington when Wonder Woman broke it up. It was a good thing that General Blakenship was so understanding or Steve could have been brought up on charges of criminal negligence.

He glanced at Diana. Thank goodness _this_ secretary was born in the good old U S of A! Unlike Marcia Diana was formal and aloof, the very model of an old fashioned lady. Marcia had no doubt been trained in American slang and style but good old Diana had probably been raised by a strict religious family and almost never let her hair down. Taking her dancing might help get her out of her shell. He stroked his manly chin. "Well don't worry. I'll be a perfect gentleman. We'll just go dancing and I'll have you home nice and early. We need a break and I'm sure you'd appreciate a chance to get out more. Why don't I pick you up at eight?"

"I'd be honored sir!" Diana smiled, letting her girlish enthusiasm show. For such a prim and proper no-nonsense woman, there was something innocent about the girl.

If Steve Trevor would have known, he would have realized that there was nothing innocent about Diana Prince, for in reality she was the immortal Princess Diana of Paradise Island, better known to the war-torn World of Man as Wonder Woman!

"I can't believe this!" she gushed when she was alone. "I'm over three thousand years old, and I'm as nervous as a schoolgirl!" It was true. Despite her millennia of existence as an ageless amazon, Diana didn't have much experience with men. Heck, none of the amazons did. They had lived in a perfect society unspoiled by masculinity since the time of legend. And now, Steve Trevor was asking her out! Great Hera, she had nothing to wear! Although her Wonder Woman outfit resembled a one piece bathing suit, Diana Prince would need something more stylish. Time to hit the dress shops!

That evening, Steve Trevor was dressed to the nines in a tuxedo rather than his formal dress uniform. He knocked on the door of Diana's apartment and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

The vision of loveliness that answered the door took his breath away. Diana was dressed in a strapless red evening gown that had a slash in the skirt to reveal her long silky perfect legs. It wasn't her legs that had his attention, though. Gaping in shock and disbelief he stared unabashedly at Diana's chest.

"Steve?" Diana clutched her oversized purse timidly. "Are you all right?" What had happened to him? Had he been poisoned? Mind controlled? Why was he staring at her chest? He was far too much of a gentleman to for that. What was the matter with him? "Is something wrong?"

"Di… Diana!" he said as his eyes darted from her magnificent bosom to her face and back again. He removed her eyeglasses and then studied her bountiful chest again, momentarily pausing to steal a quick glance at her face now and then. "I… I don't believe it! Diana, you're Wonder Woman!"

Diana's beautiful blue eyes went from alarm to crestfallen disappointment. "Mother was right," she sighed as she took her magic lasso out of her purse to erase his memory. "Men are pigs."

END


End file.
